Will you call my name? (As you walk away)
by StillBreathin
Summary: Felicity and Oliver keep running into each other. AU.


_Welcome to my first foray into the Arrow fandom! Olicity is my OTP, their chemistry is amazing and if they dont end up together I'll cry and probably write a strongly worded letter. Now I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. All feedback is welcome, as long as is constructive. Once again please Enjoy! _

**_Summary: _**Felicity and Oliver keep running into each other.

**_Relationships: _**Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen

**_Warnings:_ **One-shot. AU.

Will you call my name? (As you walk away)

Their first meeting goes something like this:

Felicity wakes up on Monday at the same time she does every Monday; too damn early. She turns towards her alarm clock with a tiny yawn and stretches her body out like a cat, its 7:30 A.M. so she has at least two hours to get to work. She burrows her head back into her pillow and closes her eyes. Five more minutes, she decides.

An hour later she wakes up in a hurry and has to speed through her usual routine. She makes coffee, prints another Police Academy application for Roy, checks to see that Merlyn didn't get into any drama last night, hacks into the Wayne Enterprises serves to check the status of her application, and hopes that she can finish this 45 mininutes episode of Defiance in 15 minutes. You know, the usual. However, Roy wakes up before Merlyn, which is weird but not out of the realms of possibilities, and kisses her cheek with a sleepy "morning sis"; but then he starts to make breakfast, which is weird because it is not his usual bowl of Lucky Charms and probably old milk, so she starts to get worried, a churning feeling beginning in her stomach as she stares at her half-brother in wonder; what in the world is going on?

She's running 25 minutes late to her shift at the coffee shop when it happens, she bumps into a wall of stranger and drops her laptop case, the context of the bag spilling on the sidewalk as she stares in complete horror. When her attempt to catch the laptop fails, Louise the convertible laptop Roy bought her as a graduation present takes a dive towards the cement. She dies a little inside, and lets a tiny mewl out as she stares at the cracked screen that stares back up at her, as if blaming her for its demise. When she raises her head to look at the person, neh man, that bumped into her (if she was being fair, she doesn't know if he bumped into her or if it was a mutual bumping accident) her eyes narrowing as she catches his sheepish expression.

"I'm so sorry." He says; his knees bending as he starts to gather her belongings "Here let me help."

When he goes to pick up the laptop she jumps into action, snatching it from his hands. Her expression is dark as she stops him from causing any more damage, "You've done enough. I got it." She snatches her bag from his hands and ignores his startled expression as she marches off, heels click-clacking, blond ponytail swinging behind her. Her day couldn't possibly get worse.

* * *

" _Roy, this is Oliver. Oliver this is Roy, my brother"_

"_So, this is the guy you've been dating, 'licity?"_

"_Be nice"_

"_You hurt her and I'll kill you."_

* * *

_Their first conversation goes like this:_

Her day didn't get worse, but her week certainly does. It starts like this: Roy gets caught fooling around with some rich girl by TMZ, the story blowing up before she has time to crash their server. Tommy has it in his mind that he wants to elope with his childhood friend, and has spent the entire week singing Sinatra. The résumé she sent to Wayne Enterprises a month ago hasn't made it pass the assistant of the assistant of the head of human resources, and the one she made sent to Queen Consolidated hasn't even made it that far. The coffeemaker breaks somewhere between Monday night and Wednesday afternoon, and the flat screen TV has decided to give her the blue screen of death (she wants to haul the TV remote at it after her nth attempted to fix it fails) and she's pretty sure she's going to go crazy if the buzzer for the intercom keeps ringing every two seconds.

"What?" she snaps into the intercom, her attention on her tablet as she tries to find an answer as to why her TV has decided to give her the blue screen of death. Since when could TVs do that, anyways?

"Tommy?"

"What? No, Tommy's not here."

"Who are you?"

"Uhmm, you're the one standing in front of my intercom, who the heck are you?"

"I'm Oliver"

"I'm Felicity, I'll let Merlyn know you came by Oliver."

"W-wait…"

"Bye"

* * *

"_So did you and Tommy ever…"_

"_Ever what?"_

"_Did you two date?"  
"No."_

"_No?"_

"_No"_

"_You should let me kiss you now"_

* * *

The next time they see each other, she has the last word:

It's been three months since she sent her résumé to Queen Consolidated but she finally gets the call, so all she has to do now is wow the head of the IT department and not lose her cool and she gets the job. Piece of cake. Really.

She thinks she's gonna hurl. She kinda wants to.

She's waiting for the elevator, scrutinizing her image in the shiny reflection of the steel doors when she sees him again, the guy who killed Louise.

He stares at her with a confused look and she realized that she might have said that aloud. She looks away.

He takes a step and brings himself closer to her, leaning towards her as if to inspect her. "Louise?"

"You killed her," she blurts out, her tone hard.

He bites his lip, and she can see that he's trying to hide a smile. "The laptop, right?"

She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she turns away from him. "Yes, the laptop. My laptop, which, you know, you killed." The elevator opens with a ding before he can respond, and she takes the opportunity to step inside, her finger jabbing the 'close door' button repeatedly as she stares at him with narrowed eyes. "Catch the next one, laptop killer." As the doors close, she swears she heard him laugh_._

* * *

"_Felicity please let me explain!"_

"_Explain what, uh? Explain what, Oliver? That you still love her?"_

"_Love? No! Felicity…"_

"…_That you're jealous Tommy is the one marrying her? If you want to be with her so bad, then go be with her!"_

"…"

"_What, Oliver?"_

"…_."_

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"_You're an idiot"_

"_Excuse me…"_

"_I love you Felicity. You, only you."_

"_I'm not an idiot."_

* * *

This is the first time she doesn't see him:

_S_he gets the job at Queen Consolidated. She has known for a week now, but still hasn't told either Tommy or Roy; she thinks she might still be in shock. They are having lunch at her soon to be old job, Tommy is telling a story about his latest sexcapade with his new girl, Roy is busy texting the Thea girl he was caught with a few weeks ago, and she's looking at her friend with an indulgent smile when she blurts it out.

"I got the job at Queen Consolidated."

She feels Roy tense up next to her, his head turning away from his cellphone to look at her. "What?"

"I got the job, they called last week but I was so shocked and I couldn't believe it myself. I think it just sank in, I'm gonna be working at Queen Consolidated, oh my god I got the job!" She finishes her ramble with a radiant smile that lights up her whole face and before she knows it she's being engulf between Roy and Tommy as they sandwich her in the booth she was sharing with Roy.

"We are so gonna celebrate this!" It's the first thing Merlyn says after they let her go, his fingers already flying across the screen of his cellphone.

"I'm proud of you, 'licity." Her brother mumbles into her hair before he kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes and smiles.

She misses the man standing a few feet away from her at the register; he had looked their way when their table had erupted in happy laughter, quickly recognizing the bubbly blonde he kept running into. He liked her smile, and her pretty pink lips. He looked away when he saw her comfortably resting her head against the shoulder of the man sitting next to her. He sighed. It was just his luck really.

* * *

"_Stay"_

"_You know I can't, I've work in the morning"_

"_You've clothes here an-"_

"_Not work clothes thoug-"_

"_Move in with me."_

"_What?"_

"_Move in?"_

"_Yes"_

* * *

Their first formal introduction goes like this:

Between Tommy and Roy, it only takes them a few hours to organize a party, with a theme and everything. Every person Felicity has ever met in Starling City and the surrounding boroughs has been invited to come celebrate her "first real job", and because Tommy apparently doesn't consider something a party unless there's enough guests to fill a small town with, there are countless faces she doesn't recognize. However, she is having fun. She should have expected something to go wrong.

She's talking to Martha, one of her former coworkers (she had offered to work her two weeks notice, but the manager had refused, asked her coworkers if they didn't mind picking up the slacks because he "refuse to keep her away from the computers she's always rambling on about" and that was that, really) when Tommy comes out of nowhere and grabs her arm, insisting that he has someone she just needs to meet, like right now. Now. She excuses herself with a laugh, but Martha just waves her away with a promised to catch up later.

"Am I finally meeting the girlfriend?" She asks digging her red heels in and stopping Tommy's hurried pace.

"Laurel? No, wha—there's no girlfriend Felicity! Now come, remember the childhood friend I was telling you about?" Tommy tugs at her hand again, throwing her his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Mr. I-dropped-out-of-four-Ivy-League-schools?" She asks, her head cocked to the side like a curious bird.

"Only two were Ivy League," he whispers in her ear. Her back stiffens, but she notices Tommy's goofy smile, and relaxes. When she turns around she's blinded by the smile he throws her way, his eyes sparkling as he realizes the moment she places his face. "How's Louise?"

She frowns at him, her eyes hardening at the obvious joke, "Still dead."

"You two have obviously met before," Tommy intervenes, his gaze bouncing between the two. "But, because I'm a great host, I'll introduce you again. Felicity let me introduce you to Oliver Queen, my best friend since pre-Q. Oliver, this is Felicity Smoak, my best friend from Saint Mary's and current roommate. Now, that I've done my duty as host, I'll go mingle." He throws them a smile and turns on his heel, leaving them alone.

They stare at each other for a few seconds, taking the other in. she hadn't notice before, but the "laptop killer" was quite tall, at least half a foot taller than her. And his eyes are quite gorgeous, as they twinkle at her with amusement, his lips twitching into a smirk. "Queens Consolidated? Congratulations."

She nods, suddenly shy, and bites her lip. "Yeah, the IT department has a new addition. I mean, not my dream job, lets be honest but its better than serving coffees to spoiled high school brats and stuffy businessmen. Well, at least until Wayne Enterprises calls me back and… and now I'm finally realizing that Merlyn said your last name was Queen, and you're probably that Oliver Queen which means I've just made a fool of myself in front of my boss' boss' boss' boss. And, I'm shutting up in 3, 2, 1." She's pretty sure her face is beet red, and the mortification she's feeling is probably visible in her face.

He laughs, soft and amused. "Actually, that's my dad. But don't worry, I can keep a secret, Miss Smoak."

"It's Felicity," She offers, her face still flushed.

"Oliver," He takes her hand in his, gripping it softly. "Great to finally meet you, Felicity."

* * *

"_Felicity, you're remarkable."_

"_Thank you for remarking on it."_

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_I believe you just did."_

"_Ha ha, you're hilarious."_

"_I know, aren't I?"_

"_If, hypothetically speaking, I asked you to marry me would you say yes? "_

"_Hypothetically? "_

"_Yes. "_

"_Yes. "_

* * *

-Well this is the end. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
